Hay Lin's Love Bug
by Hakaze Akikaze
Summary: Hay Lin changes when she's the highest grade level in her school. Is it for the better or worse? Well, she gets a new guy by her side...and some interesting things happen. HLxOC NOT HLxERIC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hay Lin's Love Bug**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH or any of its affiliates.**

**Author's Note: _I just wanted to let you all know, that this is not the normal way I write. I guarantee that this is a complete and totally different way of writing than I usually do. And because of this, I hope you do not judge my other stories without reading them first after you read this one and possibly do not like it. Thank you, and enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1: _The First Day of School_**

**(_ALL_ Hay Lin)**

Hay Lin had just arrived at school and was getting off her bike. She was feeling extra perky this morning. She was very excited to show off her new fashion ideas she had made over the summer. She had gotten many new ideas and had earned some extra cash while helping her parents at their restaurant; so she used some of her money to work on her new creations.

This morning she was wearing tight, pink pants, a black tube top, and a red vest over top of it. She was wearing black boots that reached the bottom of her knees. She had a necklace with a heart on it and about ten bracelets that were plastic and were many different colors - black and pink and red - draping over her hand. Her earrings were bright red hearts with a black diamond in the middle. Plus, for once in her lifetime, she wasn't wearing goggles. Her sleek, long, black hair wasn't in pigtails or a ponytail; it was let down and looked layered.

As she parked her biked and locked it into the bike rack she noticed that a lot of other teens were staring at her. She started feeling very embarrassed and started looking at her back to see if she happened to have mud or a "kick-me" sign on it; but there was nothing there. She stood up; shrugged off all the odd looks; and walked into school to check out the new kids and to find her friends.

As she walked through the hallway into the cafeteria she saw a lot of 'noobies' – which is what the older kids called the new kids to the school – and noticed that they were all in little groups. There was a gothic group, a cheerleader group, a jock group, a nerd group, and a group that looked normal – but they seemed very nervous. Then Hay Lin realized that they must be the shy ones.

This year Hay Lin was in the upper class – 8th grade – the highest grade level in the school – so she walked over to the very far side of the cafeteria. That's where the 8th graders ate at lunch; also called the 'cool' section of the lunchroom. As she looked at all the kids her age she could name everyone off: Kayla, Paul, Caleb, Chanelle, Nigel – Taranee's heart-throb – Mark, Nadia, then she saw a group that stood out most of all to her. It was Cornelia, Will, Irma, and Taranee. She walked over to them as she noticed also that a lot of her fellow class members were staring at her - as well as her best friends.

Hay Lin finally got over to where her friends were sitting and sat down beside her closest friend – Irma.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much…" Irma said hesitantly.

"Hay Lin," Taranee started, "What are you wearing?"

"My newest fashion design! You like?" Hay Lin replied.

"Um, no," Will said.

"No offenses Hay Lin, but you look like a… you know… in that outfit."

"So?" she asked.

"You mean you like that? My little goggle wearing Hay Lin likes that outfit?" Irma asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that? Geez. Its just clothes."

"Well, the first thing people look at when they meet you is your clothes… and that makes you look… 'easy'," Cornelia added in.

"You guys are just jealous my parents let me wear things like this! However, this is just one of my outfits; not all of them are like this. You should see some of the others! But no rush, you'll see them sooner or later."

Hay Lin looked around and tried to ignore the glances that were going back and forth between her friends. She spotted someone she didn't know. It was a guy. He had short brown hair and glasses. He was talking with a bunch of blushing girls, but Hay Lin couldn't see his face; he was standing side-ways to her and could see the glasses but couldn't make out the face. She turned back to her friends hoping they would know who the guy was.

"Who is that hunk?" Hay Lin asked gesturing toward the boy she saw.

"Hay Lin!" Irma laughed while smiling at her friend, "'Hunk?'"

Hay Lin blushed then giggled quietly under her breath.

"I don't know who that is, Hay Lin," Cornelia said.

"Really? The famous Cornelia doesn't know who that guy is? I thought you knew everybody," Taranee accused.

"Oh really? Well, I don't," Cornelia replied.

"Well, he's hot. I think I'm going to go talk to him," Hay Lin said.

She stood up and pulled her scrunched up, tight pants down a bit to smooth them out; and then set off to the group of girls standing around the boy she had been checking out.

She got to the opposite side of the room, wearily trying to avoid stares, and entered the group. Immediately she knew what the group was talking about. Obviously, the guy she liked was a good baseball player because the girls were all talking about how well he did over the summer in Little League.

Hay Lin still couldn't see the boy's face yet, considering she was standing behind him in the group -- and since it looked physically impossible to get through the crazed girls to the other side, she just decided to check out the hunk's butt. It looked nice and tight, but she couldn't tell a whole lot considering he was wearing partially baggy pants.

She decided to stop staring at his butt just incase another girl saw, even though they probably wouldn't because their eyes were too busy fixed on him. So for the rest of the next ten minutes until they had to go to their first class she just tried to listen to what they were talking about so she could learn as much as she could about this new guy.

Finally, the bell rang to go to first period and everybody was quickly leaving to go to his or her first class so they could get the best seats. However, Hay Lin walked slowly trying to spot out the boy she had lost when the girls started walking away. She didn't mind either if she got a front or back seat. Then she spotted the hottie walking into PE. He then suddenly turned around and started running.

He noticed Hay Lin looking at him and said while he passed her, "Need to go to my locker."

He had a nice, calm voice and a heavenly face. He had just a few pimples but other than that he had brown eyes, sleek lips, a medium-sized nose, and bushy eyebrows. Hay Lin decided that this one she was going to work for. After her first class she was going to try to spot him and "accidentally" run into him; then apologize many times; then say she normally wasn't that clumsy and maybe she could make it up to him at lunch. She would ask if he wanted to get an ice cream cone down at the café. (This year they are allowed outside of school property for lunch.)

So Hay Lin briskly walked into her first class – Art – and got the best seat – the desk right beside the teacher's desk. This was Hay Lin's favorite class considering she was so good at art. But the teacher just talked about rules the whole period, which Hay Lin had heard before, so she just doodled pictures and tried to draw the boy she "loved".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hay Lin's Love Bug**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH or any of its affiliates.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: _The Date_**

Hay Lin was coming out of Art and was heading toward the Gym. She was hoping to catch her love as he was going to his locker. Many people tried to talk to Hay Lin while she was on her way to the gym, but she just blew them off. Finally, she arrived at the gym, and luckily, they hadn't been let out of class yet. So she waited for a few minutes then finally a rush of students slammed through the doors. She searched for the boy, but he didn't come. So she looked inside after the pile of kids were gone, and saw he was talking to the gym teacher, so she went into the bathroom and washed her hands.

While she was standing at the sink, she watched out the door looking for the hot boy. Finally, he walked past. She quickly dried her hands in a bunch of towels and rushed out the door. She saw him and locked her eyes on him. She saw his locker. It was right near the main doors. In fact, it was the very first one on the right side of the hallway.

Hay Lin acted as if she was going to go out the front doors but when she got to him he got down on his knees trying to reach his books, so Hay Lin couldn't nudge him. Instead, she acted as if she was going to walk past him. She grabbed the doorknob, and then slowly turned around and asked, "Are you new here?" In the sweetest voice she could.

"Huh?" he mumbled as he looked all around trying to see who was talking.

"Right here," she said while cracking a small smile.

"Uh. Yes, yes I'm new here. Are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh."

"So, have you met a group of people yet to eat with at lunch?"

"Uh, well… No, not really."

"Well, I don't have a group either. Would you like to go eat with me today?"

"Um, yea, sure. That'd be nice. Thanks."

"No problem. So, what kind of food do you like? Would a burger and fries be okay?"

"Yes. That's fine."

"Okay, well, we can go to the burger stand by the park and eat there if you want."

"Sure, sounds good," he said while standing up, arms fully loaded of books.

"Wow, first day - one class - and you already have that many books?"

"Huh? Well, I'm studying some things. These are my own books."

"Oh, okay. Well, don't take those to lunch; just drop them in your locker. How about I meet you at the stairs just outside?"

"Okay, I'll see you there," he said while smiling slightly.

"Okay, see ya," Hay Lin said over her shoulder while rushing to second period – she was going to be late if she walked.

She got inside her next class, Math, which she dreaded, and plopped down in the back seat. Taranee was in there with her, but she was sitting in the front row. Taranee's favorite subject was Math. She loved doing fractions and equations; all the things Hay Lin hated.

* * *

After second period it was time for lunch, so Hay Lin headed down the front lawn to wait for her date. Unluckily, while Hay Lin was waiting, Cornelia came up to her. She had just walked over from the other building. 

"Hey," she said, "Are you eating the school's lunch with us?"

"Um, sorry no. I'm going somewhere else today."

"Oh, well, okay…. With whom?" she asked while getting her ear close to Hay Lin's mouth.

"Nunya."

"What?"

"Nunya."

"What's that mean, Hay Lin?"

"None ya business."

"Oh, okay. Be that way then! We'll find out sooner or later you know," she said while smiling and walking away.

"Pah!" Hay Lin replied hastily, yet smiling.

Then Hay Lin's love popped up out of no where. He walked up to Hay Lin and said, "You ready?"

"Yes," she said, "This way."

Hay Lin followed the sidewalk out until she got to the road and turned to look at the boy. "By the way, what's your name?" she said while smiling.

"Oh, it's James."

"James what?"

"James Stanson."

"Oh, wow," she said while fixing his collar, "I like that name."

"Um, thanks," he said while looking at what she was doing with his shirt. He noticed that she unbuttoned one of the bright blue buttons on it. He gave a nervous smile then asked, "How long do we have for lunch?"

"Oh yea, not long, just 30 minutes. Let's go. Try to keep up with me."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, James said, "You know, you walk really nice; almost as if you're walking on air."

"Oh, uh, yea," Hay Lin said nervously as she looked down at her feet.

"Is this the burger stand you were talking about?" James asked while nodding toward a stand parked beside a park bench.

"Yep! That's it!" she exclaimed excitingly.

"Here, let me pay," James said.

"Oh, okay, I was going to but, okay..."

After James got the burgers, fries, and drinks, he asked where they should go.

"Over there at that bench under that really wide tree. See it? That's my favorite spot," Hay Lin said.

"Okay, that's fine."

Hay Lin and James walked slowly over to the bench and sat down. James sat down on one side with his drink laying on the bench right beside the arm rest. Hay Lin wanted to be closer to him though, so she scooted over and put her soda beside her, too, on the bench.

Then she tried to think of something to say to make conversation. She remembered that the girls that morning were talking about baseball.

"Do you play any sports?" she asked.

"Yes, I play Little League but I don't play anything for the school."

"Oh. Well, do you like it here so far?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"It's okay. I came from New York, so it's a lot different."

"Oh, I've always lived here. I love it."

"Do you know any places to play baseball?"

"Yes! There's a diamond right here in this park!" she said excitingly as she finished her burger. "You want to play a little after we finish?"

"Sure. That sounds fun."

They both finished their fries rather quickly; both wanting to play baseball, then threw their trash away in the nearest trash can.

"Are you ready to run?" Hay Lin asked while grabbing James' hand.

"Huh?"

Hay Lin pulled at James' hand and pulled him along as she ran over to the nearest baseball diamond.

"Here, there are a couple of bats and gloves in this storage room," Hay Lin said while letting go of James' hand and walking into a building beside the diamond. She came out with one bat and one glove. Then she picked up a ball from the ground.

"Here," she said handing James the glove and ball, "You want to throw me one?"

"Sure," James replied.

James walked to the small hill where you pitch and threw the ball.

Hay Lin aimed, swung, and missed – very badly – then said, "Wow, you're good, or I'm bad." Even from that distance, she could see him blush.

"Um, you want me to teach you how to hit it? Because, no offense, but that was pretty bad."

Hay Lin blushed brightly and nodded.

James walked over and said, "All right, now stand facing this way," he said while putting his hands on her hips going up under her vest a little bit – which gave her butterflies – and moved her so her side would be facing him. "Ok, now, hold the bat like this," he said while moving his hands from her hips to her arms and slid his hands down her arms to her own hands. He made her hands bring the bat back behind her head then he slowly swung it and yelled, "BAM!"

Hay Lin jumped and screamed at the same time. Then James started laughing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, but when I said bam, that's when you hit the ball, and stop swinging the bat. It just stops moving all together. Then you run to first base… and then so on… but if it goes really far, you might as well go all the way around to home."

"All right. Let me try, wait, how do you swing again?" she said while smiling innocently.

"Like this," he said while holding her hands and slowly moving the bat out and stopping. "All right, do you get it now?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"Okay, then I'm going to go pitch."

"All right."

James ran back over to the small hill and threw the ball.

"Strike one!" James yelled. "Good try though!"

"Thanks," Hay Lin said while throwing the ball back to James. He caught it and it made his arm go back a bit.

"Wow, good throw, I can't wait 'til I can bat."

"OH NO!" Hay Lin suddenly shrieked.

"What?" James asked very startled.

"It's time for 3rd period!"

"Oh crap! Let's go!"

James ran over to Hay Lin and grabbed her hand while throwing down his glove. Hay Lin threw her bat down too and blushed all over while looking at James' hand and thinking about what had just happened.

"You want to do that again tomorrow? I want to bat with you," James said.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the same spot," Hay Lin said after going up the stairs to the school. Once they got inside, they both let go of each other's hand.

"I might see you in the hallway sometime," James said.

"All right, I'll see ya." Hay Lin waved goodbye as she ran to her next class. She walked in and was about three minutes late. When the teacher asked why she was late she said, "I went out to eat on my bike, and on the way back the chain broke. Sorry I'm late."

"Just take a seat," he addressed to Hay Lin, and then to the class, "It doesn't matter where you sit, though. In this class you will have assigned seats."

Hay Lin ended up sitting beside Martin, who had a huge crush on Irma. It was okay though, because Hay Lin started doodling and daydreaming about lunch.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Hay Lin was going over to her bike to unlock it from the bike rack, but suddenly her friends came up to her. 

"Why haven't you talked to us at all today?" Will asked.

"Sorry, I was sort of thinking about something else." Hay Lin said.

"Hay Lin, did you meet a guy today?" Irma asked.

"Maybe," she said. Suddenly her pager started beeping. She needed to call her mom. "Hold on a second guys," she said while flipping out her cell phone.

Hay Lin talked to her mom and when she got off the phone she said, "Sorry guys, my parents said I can't go anywhere tonight; they're packed for some reason at the restaurant."

"Oh, well, you don't mind if we stop by do you?" Cornelia asked.

"And give me more work? Come on guys, I thought you were my friends. Listen, tomorrow after school let's meet at Cornelia's or something. I'll tell you everything there. Okay?"

"Sure, my place," Cornelia said.

Hay Lin jumped on her bike and hurried home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hay Lin's Love Bug**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH or any of its affiliates.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Another Great Day_**

That morning, Hay Lin woke up and put another one of her great new outfits on. This one had a white skirt, blue flip-flops, and a blue shirt with "Hay Lin" on the front, and she pinned her hair up in the back. She was wearing earrings that are clear and changed colors as reflections went through it. She also had a silver-chain bracelet with charms on it. One charm had a frog and on it said, "Will"; there was also a purse with "Cornelia" on it, a flame with "Taranee" on it, and a cookie with "Irma" on it.

She didn't ride her bike to school, though; she took her scooter because of wearing a skirt. Then when she got there she locked it to the bike rack.

She entered into the cafeteria, and sat down with her friends.

"Hi guys," Hay Lin said.

"Hi," everyone replied back.

"You know that new kid? I found out his name is James. I think I'm going to go talk to him," Hay Lin implied.

"Okay," Taranee said.

"Talk to you guys later."

Hay Lin was walking over to James who was in the big group of girls again. He saw her before she got there and he walked out of the group toward her while ignoring the other girls.

When they met, James said, "Hey."

"Hi," Hay Lin said while picking up her one leg behind her and smiling brightly, her lipstick sparkling in the light.

"I wrote down my schedule for you," he said while handing her a piece of paper.

"Really?" she asked while grabbing the paper slowly so the girls in the group he was with would see, "I did the same thing." She handed him a piece of paper with a heart on it. "I also drew a picture on the inside.

James opened it up and it was a wonderful picture of him pitching a ball (from the batter's point of view).

"Thanks!" he exclaimed while hugging her, "It's great!"

"Thank you…" she said while looking down at her feet.

Then the bell rang for 1st period.

"You want to go to my locker with me?" James asked.

"Uh, sure."

Cornelia, Irma, Will, and Taranee had been watching the whole time and as Hay Lin and James passed their table they all smiled or winked at Hay Lin – who smiled and blushed right back at them. She gave a small wave, and then turned to look where she was going.

They turned and went down the hallway to James' locker. He opened it up and there were tons of baseball pictures taped up in it.

"I decorated this morning. I still have the tape, so I'll hang up the picture you gave me."

"Oh, all right."

"Yea, I like Babe Ruth."

"Isn't he dead?"

"Yes, but he was a great baseball player."

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I'm not into baseball enough to know all the players."

"That's okay. I don't mind. We can always talk about something you like, too. For right now though, I have to get to PE, and…" he said while looking at Hay Lin's schedule, "you have Art to get to. So I'll see you at lunch. Same place?"

"Yes, same place."

Hay Lin and James departed from each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

In Art, their assignment was to draw a loved one. Hay Lin drew her grandmother, who had passed away not too long ago. But she knew she was living peacefully up in Candracar, watching Hay Lin. She wondered what her grandmother would tell her if she told her she was sort of dating him. 

Then Hay Lin heard a voice.

_He seems very sweet. But don't get too close. You're still very young to be getting too serious._

Hay Lin knew it was her grandmother and smiled a small smile from the thought that her grandmother was listening, and the thought of what she just said.

* * *

After Art where Hay Lin got a one hundred on her drawing, she went to Math and sat beside Taranee, but really didn't want to, considering she was in the front row. 

"Hey," Taranee said.

"Hi."

"So, having a nice time with James?"

"Yes, he's nice. Having a nice time with Nigel?"

"How did you know I'd been seeing him?" she asked wide-eyed.

"I have my ways," Hay Lin giggled.

"Ok, well, here comes Mr. Phelps."

The Math teacher walked in and said quietly, "Open up your textbooks to page nine-hundred and thirty-four."

* * *

It was lunchtime and Hay Lin went outside to the stairs where again she met Cornelia. 

"Hi," Hay Lin said.

"Hey, good luck, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said while walking inside.

Then suddenly James popped up again.

"Hello!" James said.

"Hi," Hay Lin blushed.

"Let's go," he said while sticking out his hand.

They ran again all the way to the park.

"You know, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Me either. You want to just play?"

"Sure."

They walked over to the baseball diamond while still holding hands. They went inside and this time James picked up the stuff and handed Hay Lin the glove and ball.

They threw the ball around then went back to school. James was saying her throw was great. He also said they should do that every day.

* * *

After school, they saw each other when they were leaving – her scooter and his bike were beside each other. 

He said, "You know, I noticed you had that charm bracelet. You should get a bat and put my name on it."

"Maybe I will."

* * *

At the end of the day Hay Lin met her friends at Cornelia's house. 

"So…. What's going on?" Will asked.

Hay Lin told them everything and they congratulated her. Then they had their average get-togethers: cookies, tea, and gossip - fun.

Then Hay Lin went home and dreamed some more about James.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hay Lin's Love Bug**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH or any of its affiliates.**

**A/N: This weekend I'm giving you guys TWO WHOLE chapters! Don't ya love me? Anyway, I have to tell you all something. Certain people have been speaking with me - not reviewing about it, but speaking with me - about Eric. Yes, I know that this boy's name is James. It is meant to be that way. I actually wrote this last year, and the new book just came out a couple months ago. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Also, I am not going to change his name. This story is sort of based on a true story, so I'm keeping his name. Sorry, but I'm selfish and stubborn. SO BITE ME! Ha-Ha! Just kidding.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: _The First Kiss_**

Chapter 4: 

Hay Lin woke up and, yet again, put on a new outfit. This one was a plain pair of jeans with hearts all over them, a tight, green shirt, tennis shoes, and her hair was in pig tails. She was also wearing her charm bracelet again; this time it had a baseball bat on it with the words "James" engraved in the handle.

When she got to school she parked her bike and locked it in place, then went inside again. This time she went into the cafeteria and was surprised to see that the group of girls that were usually around James wasn't there, and he was sitting with Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Irma.

She sat down beside James who smiled brightly at her. As they sat there and talked for a while, Hay Lin could see James' hand slowly moving toward her. Then she felt his hand on the side of her leg barely touching her. She blushed. His hand stayed there for a few moments, and then slowly ran up onto the top of her leg. He squeezed her leg gently and smiled as she glanced at him. She got so nervous she took her own hand down and grabbed his so he would just hold her hand. James must have realized he was going too fast so he backed off a bit.

* * *

At lunch they didn't eat; they played baseball again. James was showing Hay Lin how to bat – again - and was doing a pretty darn good job - if you'd ask Hay Lin. Then, he saw her bracelet. 

"Aww, you added me. That's nice," he said.

"Yes, well, you know."

"Do… do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Umm," Hay Lin blushed, "sure."

James came in closer to Hay Lin's lips and tried to kiss her, but instead they both fell. They started laughing then James asked, "Is it ok?"

"Yes, go ahead," she replied.

James and Hay Lin lip-locked for at least five minutes; then Hay Lin started unzipping James' pants.

Suddenly James stopped kissing her, "I'm sorry, I can't do that. Not yet, at least. It's just not right."

"Oh, yea, ok."

James stood up and zipped his pants back up then said sorry one more time and offered to go back to school.

* * *

Back at school Hay Lin was given a note, from a kid named Brett. She opened it up only to find that Brett is obsessed with her and has been the past three years! 

So the next day at lunch Hay Lin tells James this and he gets jealous.

"I don't think we should see each other any more," he said. "It's getting hard to… uh… control myself."

"What? No! It'll be ok!" Hay Lin said desperately.

"I'm sorry," James said, and walked away back to school.

* * *

For the rest of the evening, Hay Lin sat at the bench and cried into her arms, which were propped on her knees. The guy that works at the Burger stand even offered her a free milkshake, but she was so shook up she didn't respond. 

She didn't go back to school that day, she sat at the bench until about 9:00 - which is when she saw her four friends coming up to her.

"Hay Lin! Are you ok?" Irma asked. "We've been looking everywhere."

"Your parents called all of us to see where you were, and then we called each other and planned a search. Are you ok? Please say something and look up, you're scaring me!" Will cried.

Hay Lin looked up, eyes puffy and red from crying all evening.

"We kissed yesterday!" she cried. "Then I unzipped his pants and he stood up saying it was too soon!" she sniffled, "I went back to school only to find out that a short, pale, geek likes me and is obsessing over me! He's probably been stalking me or something the past three years! But when I told James today at lunch he broke up with me!" She sniffled again and put her head back down.

"Oh no," Taranee said.

Sniffle.

"It's ok Hay Lin. You'll get over him," Cornelia added.

Sniffle.

Hay Lin looked up, "You don't get it! I don't _want _to get over him! I _love _him! I don't want to…" She put her head back into her arms.

"Why did he say he wanted to break up with you?"

"He said he couldn't control himself," Hay Lin sniffled.

"Likely story," Cornelia said.

"What?" Irma asked.

"Well, I heard he liked Kayla, you know, the most popular girl in school. He has no chance with her, but he'll probably try and try and try again. He's that type."

"What?" Hay Lin said. "I'll never win against that – that – that _thing!_ Do we even know if she's human? She's so darn perfect! Gosh!"

"It's ok Hay Lin," Taranee said. "You'll be okay."

"No, no I won't," Hay Lin replied. "I won't…. I _loved _him."

"Stop talking about love so much to us like that! You act like we don't know what love is! Well don't forget who you're talking to Hay Lin!" Cornelia screamed almost bursting into tears. "Caleb is gone! And I _loved _him! It's not fair, I know! But there's nothing you can do!"

Hay Lin fell silently and quit balling her head off.

"I'm sorry Cornelia," she said quietly, "I didn't know it would affect you."

"Well, that's all right," Cornelia sniffled, "Let's just get you out of here, okay?"

"Why don't we ask if everyone can spend the night at my house?" Taranee asked.

"Sure," Will replied.

The group of girls headed off towards Taranee's house to spend the night and help Hay Lin get over James.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hay Lin's Love Bug**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH or any of its affiliates.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: _The Truth_**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Taranee's alarm clock was going off in Hay Lin's ear. She mumbled a bit and fumbled around trying to get her covers off. She finally broke free and stood up. The others were lying on the bed playing cards; they obviously woke up earlier.

"We thought we'd let you sleep," Taranee said cheerfully.

"Oh, that's okay, I don't mind," Hay Lin replied back.

"You want to play 'Go Fish'?" Will asked.

"No, that's ok. I'd rather take some time to think."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cornelia asked.

"Not right now, but when I'm ready to, yes."

"Ok, well, we'll just stay put," Irma said.

_I can't believe this, _Hay Lin thought, _I loved him, and he walked away. I can not believe he likes that fake! That stupid Kayla! How I despise her… but I know she can't help it. I just wish someone that I actually liked would like me! That Brett guy is so gross! He's got really pale skin and he's like 3 feet tall! It's nuts! Maybe if he got a decent hair-cut he'd look a little better… He's sort of scary to look at. I mean, he's so pale he looks almost like a ghost. He also always has the blue lines under his eyes which don't help much. He almost looks like he's malnourished. James though, he was perfect. It's not fair!_

"HA! GO FISH!" Irma yelled bringing Hay Lin back to reality.

"What are you guys playing?" Hay Lin asked.

"'Go Fish, Movie Stars'," Cornelia replied.

"Oh, that explains it."

"You want to play?" Taranee asked.

"Sure… why not?" Hay Lin said.

Taranee gathered the cards and dealt them out again this time handing Hay Lin a pack. Hay Lin looked at her cards; they all had names starting with James!

"Please deal me again!" Hay Lin said.

"Ok…" Taranee said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks," Hay Lin said when Taranee handed her another pack of cards.

Hay Lin looked at these and the pictures. She had a Mary, Emily, Derek, and – one that looked a lot like Hay Lin, but her name was Wanda. There was also one more beside Wanda… 'Brett'. It looked an awful lot like the Brett from school. Hay Lin even jumped a bit when she saw it. The glance of a card that looked like her, beside someone who looked like Brett, was horrifying. They didn't look good together at all.

"Do you guys know of anyone who likes Brett? I thought there was a girl…" Hay Lin started.

"Yes, Samantha, remember?" Cornelia said.

"Oh, oh, yes. That's her. How could I forget? She always all over him! Geez… that's just gross. Who could like him?" Hay Lin announced.

"Obviously someone can…" Will said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hay Lin's Love Bug**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH or any of its affiliates.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: _The Disagreement_**

Hay Lin was walking to school Monday morning. Since she was walking today, she had to leave an extra bit early. Her pace was brisk that morning, though, so she got to school a little earlier then what she expected to.

Samantha was also there. She was standing at the bike rack. Hay Lin walked past her feeling very unnerved. Then she saw Samantha come toward her.

"Hey Hay Lin! Wait up a minute!" she said.

"Okay, what do you need?" Hay Lin said.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, all right."

"You know Brett likes you, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you should go out with him. He's a really nice guy, and anyone that wouldn't go out with him would be stupid. That's all I wanted to say. Talk to you later! Bye!"

"Uh, see you 'round!"

_That was a little rude, _Hay Lin thought.

* * *

The next few weeks Hay Lin pondered this thought about going out with Brett. Samantha had confronted her many times about the subject. One time she even said _she _was getting mad at Hay Lin. That was quite stupid though, considering Samantha liked Brett. 

Hay Lin and Samantha started becoming a little closer each day. Hay Lin had troubles now. She didn't know if she should give Brett a shot or not. She _really _didn't like him, but everybody said that they would make a good couple, which Hay Lin really couldn't see. Brett always gave her sweet notes though and asked her out many times. She had always said 'no' until she made up her mind what she wanted to do. She didn't know if she wanted to go out with him and possibly loose a friend, or not - but yet the friend would still get mad at her. So one day Hay Lin confronted Samantha when she had an idea.

Hay Lin told Samantha that she would go out with him for a week, and by the end of that week, if she liked him she would keep going out with him, if she didn't like him she would break up with him. Samantha agreed to this.

So Hay Lin dated Brett for a day, and the very next day she got a note.

That morning Brett had acted strange around her, so she knew something was up - especially when Brett gave her a note.

The note read:

_Dear Hay Lin,_

_I heard you were going to break up with me today! Well guess what? IT'S OVER!_

_Love,_

_Brett_

This shook up Hay Lin a lot because she never said that. The only person she could think of that would tell him that was Samantha. She had also told her friend Alison about it, though, so it could have been her. But Hay Lin trusted Alison more than she did Samantha, so she tried to find out what happened.

She first of all gave Brett a note saying things like: "Why didn't you ask me first if this was true before just breaking up with me?' and 'THAT'S NOT TRUE!'

Brett wrote back one day saying he was really sorry and asked if Hay Lin would go back out with him, but Hay Lin said "no" because she really didn't think it would work out.

Alison had come to Hay Lin to give her information. Alison had said that Samantha asked her if she was right about what she told Brett, because that's what she thought Hay Lin said. So Hay Lin found out that Samantha 'supposedly' got mixed up and told Brett Hay Lin's plan. Or, she wanted Hay Lin to look evil and mean so Brett wouldn't like Hay Lin anymore and give herself a chance.

Hay Lin went with the second idea. So now things are back to normal. Brett still likes Hay Lin, though, and Hay Lin still obsesses over James. Also, Hay Lin and Samantha are no longer friends, but arch enemies.

**Epilogue:**

So, Brett sends love letters to Hay Lin now and she gets angry at him for bugging her. She also obsesses over James way too much! She even has a notebook full of sentences saying "I love James 4E & always!" Plus, Hay Lin and Samantha are no longer friends.

**Note from Author:**

_Hello! Thanks for reading this! I know at times it was a little confusing! But it was based on real life! My life, to be exact! I was Hay Lin and Samantha was an EX-best friend of mine. Brett is the boy who totally obsesses over me and James is the boy I obsess over! Hope you had at least a little fun reading this!_

_Becca T._

_P.S. Love is like a circle. In my life; Rachel (Samantha) loves Brett, Brett loves me, I love James, James loves Cali (Kayla), and Cali loves Davey. The love keeps going around and around!_


End file.
